Capo di tutti Capi
by Mickey Mousekovich
Summary: Shuzo nació el 10 de julio de 1960, a unos 1400km de la costa estadounidenses el país que lo vería crecer y llegar a ser el hombre más poderoso, el Capo di tutti Capi, el Jefe de Jefes de la Cosa Nostra. Mafia AU. EDITADO.


Bueno, digamos que tengo la intención de escribir un AU de mafia por ahí de diciembre, y para ir calentando mis dedos escribí el preludio. Y para que entiendan mejor las cosas cuando escriba lo demás~

Si lo llegan a leer.

Lo escribí a mano y luego lo pasé al teléfono (estoy sin compu), así que es muy probable que haya alguna animalada del auto corrector por ahí...

Kuroko no Basuke pertenece a Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

* * *

 _Capo de tutti Capi_

Shuzo Nijimura vino al mundo el martes 10 de julio de 1960, a bordo del _Blu Pioggia_ , a unos 1400 kilómetros de la costa de Estados Unidos.

Sus padres, sin suficiente dinero para pagar un camarote decente, habían conseguido que les dejaran tirar unas mantas en un viejo y sucio armario de limpieza, apartado de casi todo.

Su madre no tuvo tiempo de pedir ayuda cuando él quiso venir al mundo, y por culpa del ruido de las máquinas, nadie escuchó sus gritos de dolor al parir, y luego sus chillidos mientras se desangraba.

Nadie escuchó tampoco el llanto del bebé.

Shuzo nació con los ojos abiertos, y un cierto aire de soledad, su madre alcanzó a verle antes de morir, y lo único que hizo fue soltar una maldición por lo parecido que era a su padre, después, siguió dando chillidos hasta que murió.

El bebé que no le había quitado la vista ni un segundo, estaba cubierto de sangre y aún con el cordón umbilical conectándolo a su madre.

Pero sólo hasta que ella exhaló el último suspiro comenzó a llorar. Lloró, y lloró, hasta que se quedó dormido de cansancio, entre las piernas de su madre muerta, mientras su padre se emborrachaba en la cubierta.

En la noche, el hombre bajó a dormir la borrachera y de topó con el bebé y su esposa muerta.

— _Merda_ —soltó.

No se acercó al bebé ni a la mujer, sino que llamó a gritos a uno de los oficiales.

El cadáver fue arrojado al mar sin mayor miramiento, y el bebé fue entregado a una mujer recién parida para que le diera leche.

—¿Cómo se llama el niño? —había preguntado ella.

El hombre la había mirado fijamente unos segundos, no sabía, no le importaba, un bebé no le servía para nada.

—Póngale el nombre que le dé la gana, da lo mismo, y hágase cargo de él hasta que toquemos tierra. Le pagaré.

Ella solo asintió.

Shuzo ganó su nombre de los intentos de los hijos de la mujer de aprender aquel idioma que en días debían de estar escuchando.

 _Scarpe_ se decía _shuz_ en inglés, pero _shuz_ no sonaba bonito, así que le agregaron una o al final, y más tarde, a la hora de aprender a escribir, Shuzo lo escribió con z, porque se veía mejor que con s.

Y, en medio del mar, en un barco lleno de italianos y matando a su madre en el proceso, nació el que más tarde sería el hombre más poderoso de los Estado Unidos de América.

* * *

Desde muy pequeño, Shuzo Nijimura supo que iba a ser alguien en la vida, y aquella era, quizá, la única convicción que le hacía levantarse cada día.

Su madre estaba muerta y su padre era un borracho estúpido que no servía para mucho, y que acostumbraba golpear a su hijo cuando llegaba a casa. Shuzo lo odio toda su vida. Por fortuna, la mayor parte de su niñez la pasó fuera de casa, con la vecina, una mujer llamada Benedetta, que era, curiosamente, la misma mujer a quien su padre le había entregado para que le diera teta en el barco.

Benedetta tenía tres hijos, el menor era apenas unos días mayor que Shuzo, se llamaba Fabio, y fue su amigo a lo largo de toda su existencia, o al menos lo más parecido a lo que Shuzo podía llamar "amigo", los otros eran siete y ocho años mayores que Shuzo, y se llamaban Octavio y Frederico respectivamente. Benedetta había tenido que salir huyendo de Sicilia cuando su esposo, el _caporegime_ del pueblo, había sido asesinado por una familia enemiga. Cuando supo la noticia, comprendió que ya no tenía nada que hacer en Italia, así que empacó unas pocas cosas y tomó el primer barco rumbo a América que encontró; con un niño en cada mano, otro en la barriga y la esperanza de un futuro mejor embarcó. Estados Unidos había sido más difícil de lo que esperaba, pero se las arreglaba, y Shuzo la recordaría siempre como la mujer más fuerte que alguna vez hubiese conocido.

En la pequeña Italia de Manhattan, la mafia estaba siempre a la orden, la _Cosa Nostra_ lo controlaba todo, y los niños crecían para convertirse en _soldatos_.

Cuando tenía siete años, Shuzo se vio envuelto en su primera pelea, lo hizo por defender a Fabio, realmente no estaba tan preocupado por el niño, de un par de golpes cualquiera sale bien librado, lo hizo más que todo porque sentía que se lo debía a la madre.

Fabio siempre fue un chiquillo extraño, y por eso los demás niños del barrio solían meterse con él. Había nacido durante una tormenta que por poco hundió el barco, y que se había llevado la vida de un par de marineros. Las viejas decían que estaba relacionado con la muerte, y que está le susurraba cosas al oído. Y quizá tenían razón. Fabio pensaba en la muerte más que en cualquier otra cosa, y muchas veces sabía que algo iba a pasar mucho antes de que sucediera, como la vez que dijo que sus hermanos mayores se iban a involucrar con la mafia, y tres meses después Frederico llegó a casa con varias cortadas, lleno de golpes, y exigiendo que no le dijeran nada a su madre. O la vez que dijo que le iban a disparar al panadero de la esquina, y unas semanas después lo dejaron con más agujeros que un queso. Aún con aquellas cosas, Fabio nunca cuidó si lengua, aquel día había visto a unos niños sentados sobre una pila de troncos. "Te vas a caer", le dijo al mayor de ello. El otro se rió y que respondió que no, pero entonces, como cosa de magia, uno de los troncos inferiores rodó y los niños cayeron, dos salieron ilesos, pero uno, el que había recibido la advertencia, sé quebró un diente.

Después de escupir la sangre, el niño se volvió contra Fabio, acusándolo de haberle hecho algo a los troncos. Tenía once años, Fabio siete, y, enclenque como había sido siempre, parecía de cinco. Lo tiró al suelo de un solo golpe, y Shuzo, que había salido a comprar tomates, lo vio.

Dejó caer la bolsa de tomates y corrió hacia ellos. No supo cómo, no supo cuándo, pero cinco minutos después los niños estaban tirados en el suelo, inconscientes, y él tenía las manos llenas de sangre, pero no había ni una gota suya, apenas si lo habían golpeado un par de veces.

Tenía siete años y le había ganado a tres niños de diez y once, descubrió que era fuerte, bueno para las peleas. Y aquella sensación que lo había acompañado por tanto se volvió tan fuerte que resultaba casi tangible.

—Vas a llegar muy alto, Zapatito —le dijo Fabio.

—Lo sé —respondió Shuzo.

No estaba siendo presumido ni pretencioso, solo lo sabía, como quien sabe su nombre.

—Pero será hasta después de que yo muera.

Acostumbrado como estaba a los delirios del otro con la muerte, Shuzo no le hizo caso, sin embargo, aquella vez, el niño no estaba equivocado.

* * *

Cuando los niños tenían diez, Frederico fue asesinado. Fabio, como siempre, lo supo antes de que sucediera, y así se lo comunicó a Shuzo cuando regresaban de la escuela.

—¿Qué podemos hacer para evitarlo? —había preguntado Nijimura.

—Nada —respondió el otro con una mirada indescifrable en los ojos claros—, la muerte es inevitable.

Cinco días después, Frederico fue apuñalado a un par de cuadras de su casa, murió desangrado en la calle, y cuando se lo llevaron a su madre, estaba pálido y flojo como una bolsa de agua.

Su padre lo acompañó al funeral. E incluso estuvo sobrio durante tres días, algo que Shuzo nunca antes había visto, durante esos tres días, no lo golpeó, no le gritó, y más de una vez Shuzo lo sorprendió mirándole como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, y estuviese buscando en él algún rastro de su madre. Sobra decir que fracasaba, él no tenía más que la boca de su madre, el resto era de su padre.

Luego de aquellos tres días, las cosas volvieron a su curso.

* * *

Octavio murió dos años después, le pusieron un cable de acero alrededor del cuello y apretaron, corbata siciliana lo llaman, fue una de las pocas víctimas de un breve conflicto entre dos familias por el control de cierto establecimiento.

Para Benedetta, consumida desde hace tiempo por alguna enfermedad de la que nadie supo jamás el nombre, porque nunca hubo dinero para llevarla con un médico, la muerte de su segundo hijo supuso el golpe definitivo, y murió apenas un par de meses después, consumida hasta los huesos.

Su muerte fue dura de llevar para los dos niños. Fabio anduvo un tiempo más lunático que de costumbre, al haberse quedado completamente solo se había ido a vivir con Shuzo y su padre. Y en la misma casa todo el tiempo, Shuzo podía observar de cerca cuan excéntrico era su hermano de leche. No solía comer mucho, y apenas si dormir, solía pasarse la noche viendo el cielo desde la sucia ventana de la diminuta habitación, murmurando cosas ininteligibles.

Un día Shuzo le preguntó qué era lo que murmuraba.

—La muerte es inevitable, Zapatito, no puedes huir o esconderte, por eso debes abrazarla, quererla, porque al final ella es la única que estará ahí para ti cuando todo lo demás desaparezca.

Luego de aquella frase tenebrosa, Shuzo lo dejó tranquilo.

Ese año también comenzó a escasear la comida, el dinero de su padre no alcanzaba, y Shuzo comprendió que si quería comer, tendría que conseguir la comida él mismo. Le encontró utilidad a esa fuerza casi inhumana que parecía tener. Ir al colegio no dejaba nada, hacer trabajos para la mafia sí. Tenía apenas doce años, pero ya podía golpear a un hombre, y fue haciéndose cada vez mejor para las peleas, a los quince ya casi nadie podía hacerle frente si de puños se trataba, cobraba $15 por una golpiza, $30 por varios huesos rotos, $50 por una larga estadía en el hospital, y a los dieciséis comenzó a cobrar $100 por el trabajo _completo_. Solía llegar a casa cubierto de sangre, la cual, solo en muy contadas ocasiones era suya.

Un día, mientras regresaba del _trabajo_ sucedió, pasaba frente a un callejón cuando vio a un par de tipos jóvenes intimidando a un chiquillo pelirrojo, normalmente, habría pasado de largo, los asuntos de otros no le importaban, sin embargo, aquella vez algo lo hizo detenerse y acercarse. Uno de los tipos tenía al pelirrojo agarrado del cuello, y lo obligaba a estar de puntillas, no obstante, el chiquillo tenía una expresión de superioridad en el rostro, como si todo estuviese de maravilla y no lo estuvieran amenazando.

—...tu padre, así que dile que si no quiere...

—Dígaselo usted directamente, a mí no me junten con mi padre.

Shuzo admiró la osadía del chiquillo, y al mismo tiempo se preguntó si sería valentía o simple estupidez. Decidió intervenir, aún sin saber porque.

—Hey —espetó—, dejen en paz al niño.

Los tipos se volvieron. Y Shuzo tuve la satisfacción de ver que le reconocían, y le temían. Sobraron un par de maldiciones por bajo y luego se marcharon.

El pelirrojo se quedó ahí, parado.

—Se dice gracias —dijo Shuzo.

—No lo necesitaba, todo estaba bajo control, pero en cualquier caso, gracias —respondió educadamente, y sin apartar la vista de su mano derecha, la movió un poco. Y Shuzo distinguió entonces el brillo plateado del cuchillo, el chico levantó entonces la cabeza y miro en la dirección en la que se alejaban los dos hombres.

Más rápido que una gacela, el pelirrojo lanzó el cuchillo, este pasó cortando el aire al lado de Shuzo, y lo siguiente que escuchó fue el grito, giró la cabeza rápidamente, y vio como uno de los hombres se sujetaba un lado de la cabeza. Apenas se distinguía, pero en el suelo había un pedazo de oreja.

Volvió a mirar al chico, que ya tenía otro cuchillo en la mano. Y sonreía.

A Shuzo le heló la sangre en las venas aquella sonrisa, era la más dulce, pura e inocente que había visto jamás, era una sonrisa de niño, jamás pensó que una sonrisa así pudiera pertenecer a alguien que podía lanzar un cuchillo de esa forma.

—Es un placer conocerlo, Shuzo Nijimura, mi nombre es Seijuro Akashi.

En ese momento, no supo la importancia de aquel encuentro, pero a partir de aquel día, la presencia de Seijuro Akashi se volvería algo común en su vida.

Dos días más tarde, leyó en diario sobre la muerte de aquellos dos hombres. No tuvo la menor duda de quién había sido, pero aprendió a desconfiar de las sonrisas.

Aquel año murió su padre, o mejor dicho, aquel año mató a su padre. El viejo quizá nunca había sido consciente del crecimiento de su hijo, y una noche que llegó borracho e intentó golpearlo, Shuzo le devolvió el golpe, y golpe tras golpe se deshizo de aquel odio que llevaba años acumulando.

Cuando Fabio, que había salido, llegó, lo encontró al lado del cadáver, mirándose las manos ensangrentadas.

—Tuviste una familia, pero siempre has estado solo, y nunca aprendiste a querer —sentenció, mientras lo ayudaba a limpiar.

Se deshicieron les cuerpo y no volvieron a hablar de ello.

Pero las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Él y Akashi comenzaron a trabajar juntos, a adquirir poder, a ganar respeto. El chiquillo tenía apenas catorce años, pero era bueno en todo lo que hacía, y con él llegaron los otros, igual de jóvenes, igual de buenos. Sin embargo, comenzaron a tener mucho poder, y aquello era algo que las familias no podían permitir, y fue evidente el 24 de diciembre de 1977.

Kise le trajo la noticia. Llegó corriendo, con el rostro sonrojado y copos de nieve en el cabello rubio.

—Lo mataron, Shuzocchi. ¡Lo mataron!

Shuzo corrió.

A una cuadra de su casa, el cadáver de Fabio se desangraba y teñía la nieve de rojo carmesí. Le habían dado cinco balazos.

Claro, aquella mañana, durante el desayuno, su hermano de leche le había soltado "Hoy es el día más importante de mi vida", Shuzo le mirado interrogativamente, pero el otro solo se había encogido de hombros. Debió de haberlo sabido, de haberlo previsto, ¿qué podía significar "el día más importante de la vida" para alguien cuyos pensamientos siempre iban de la mano con la muerte, excepto el fin de la misma?

Quizá inconscientemente ya lo sabía, quizá estaba tan acostumbrado a escucharle hablar de la muerte que ya su mente lo había matado mucho tiempo atrás. O quizá realmente era ese ser sin corazón que todos decían, porque aquello no le dolió como cualquier persona hubiera esperado.

Shuzo no buscó venganza, al menos no inmediatamente, si no que esperó pacientemente, después de todo, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío. Comenzó a amasar poder, a ganarse el favor de las personas, a predisponerlas contra las Grandes Familias. Sobrevivió a varios intentos de asesinato, sabía que, con un cerebro como el de Akashi de su lado, solo era cuestión de tiempo. El pelirrojo era el ser más inteligente que hubiera conocido jamás, tenía una vasta red de contactos que le mantenían informado de absolutamente todo, y Shuzo sabía que le era leal a muerte. Él era un solitario de primera, jamás quiso a nadie, pero tenía a aquellos cinco chicos que vivían y mataban por él; nadie, excepto ellos mismos, sabían el porque de aquella lealtad, pero los rumores se contaban por montones.

Esperó tres años exactos antes de hacerse con el poder absoluto, durante estos, mantuvo relativamente bajo el perfil de su familia, porque ya hacía rato que la gente había comenzado a llamarles así, y entonces, un 24 de diciembre, movió sus piezas, aquellos cinco prodigios del asesinato fueron asignados a matar a los jefes de las Cinco Grandes de Nueva York. Era algo sumamente arriesgado, pero Shuzo sabía que funcionaría.

Y lo hizo.

Luego, jugó sus otras cartas, sacó todo su poder y asesinó también a los miembros más importantes de cada familia y puso a la cabeza a miembros de su confianza, de modo que, después de un par de sangrientos meses, donde todo aquel que se ponía en su contra era eliminado se erigió a sí mismo como il Capo di tutti Capi, el Jefe de Jefes, la cúspide de la _Cosa Nostra_.

Tenía veinte años y era el hombre más poderoso de los Estados Unidos de América. Más que el mismísimo presidente, más que un dios. Construyó su imperio, y durante ocho años lo mantuvo en la cima de todo. Hasta que fue asesinado, para ese entonces, se había vuelto ya tan necesario para el funcionamiento de todo, que su muerte solo podía traer una cosa.

Guerra.

* * *

Altero las edades, como ya pueden imaginar, no hay manera de que alguien de 20 años llegue a ocupar ese puesto, ni que seas tan poderosos en ese ámbito tan jóvenes, pero era eso o ponerlos a todos de cuarenta, así se escogí esto.

Me disculpo por los OC, no soy partidaria de crearlos, pero justo ahora los ocupaba.

¿Reviews? C:


End file.
